<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected parts by TabbyWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548673">Unexpected parts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf'>TabbyWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka tops, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Knotting, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Pegging (kinda), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rex begs a lot in thise one, Rex bottoms, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, pseudopenis, tagged underage because Ahsoka is 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Rex finally tell each other how they feel</p><p>Rex finds out that female togruta have some... parts he didn't expect. But it's nothing he can't take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected parts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJuju/gifts">SaintJuju</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+rest+of+the+cursed+group+chat">the rest of the cursed group chat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Rexsoka Poodoo groupchat on tumblr (Especially Saint) talked me into writing this, blame them (except my friend LilRexsoka who is an innocent bean and did not deserve any of this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex still couldn't believe this was actually happening. After knowing her for over three years and having a crush on her for two, she was kissing him. Her lips were soft and she was pressed against his armour, which was getting kinda tight now.</p><p>"Ahsoka" he sighed "You have no clue what you're doing to me"</p><p>"I think I do" she smirked "I can feel it in your force signature"</p><p>"I'm sorry" he said.</p><p>"Don't be. I want it too" she said before kissing him again</p><p>Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "your quarters?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>She broke the kiss and walked out of the war room she had just confessed her feelings for him in. He followed her, keeping a respectable distance like always even though he really wanted to jump her and take her up against the wall.</p><p>As soon as they were in her room, plates and shirts started coming off and they pressed together, wearing only their leggings. He ground his erection against her as they kissed and then he noticed something hard in her pants.</p><p>"Uhm... What's that?" he asked, getting genuinely confused at what felt like she had a raging boner.</p><p>"Uhm... you don't know?" she asked awkwardly</p><p>"This is new for me," he admitted "And I don't think this" -he stroked her bulge- "was covered in sex ed"</p><p>"Oh... well, the clit of a Togruta is a lot bigger than it is on a human woman. It can even work like a dick." Her lekku flushed a dark blue "I hope that's okay"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll just need to get used to it." he said. He really hadn't expected that. He had never done anything like this before. He'd had plenty of chances at 79's, but he just wasn't the type to hook up with someone he barely know. Ahsoka was someone he was close to though, and he trusted her.</p><p>"Okay. Do you want me to show you?" she asked carefully</p><p>"Yes" he said nervously</p><p>She slipped her pants down a little and he looked at her clit. It was large, almost as big as his own dick (and he'd heard clones were on the well endowed end of the normal human range). It looked similar enough to his own dick that he would have assumed it was a real dick, but the white head a little pointier than his own blunt head. It was also longer, taking up half of the total lenght, and her foreskin was a lot lower, almost at the pubic bone. It was dark red, the same shade as her lips and -as he has just noticed- nipples.</p><p>"So uhm... why is it there?" he asked awkwardly. “I mean, what does it do?”</p><p>"It works the same as the clitoris in humans, though I think it should also have some similarities with human dick"</p><p>"Uhm... how much do you know about human anatomy?" Rex asked "Because I didn't know about this"</p><p>"I know the basics. All common species were covered in our sex ed. I know there's hair down there too, and I must admit that I'm curious-"</p><p>"About if the carpet matches the drapes?" Rex guessed</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked</p><p>"That's an expression. I'm asking if you were curious if the hair down there is blond too"</p><p>"Yes, I am" she admitted, her lekku turning dark</p><p>"It is" he admitted "I’m a mutant. Do you want to see it?"</p><p>"Yes, I do. Though I'm more excited for the dick itself"</p><p>Rex smiled and pulled his pants down.</p><p>She looked down and smiled.</p><p>"I like it" she said "Can I touch it?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Can I touch you?"</p><p>"Yes," she said as she grabbed his dick and stroked him gently. Since she seemed to be familiar with this, he just returned the favour. she gave him an appreciative noise.</p><p>"So... how does this work? Does it invert?" He'd heard about that happening to a dog-like creature, along with some... less than pleasant explanation of where the cubs came from. Nature documentaries could be a lot scarier than expected.</p><p>She laughed. "No, it doesn't work like that for Togruta. Thank the force, that would mean the vagina is inside of it and that doesn't go well if you get pregnant. No, it's behind the clit."</p><p>"Okay. Uhm... We should probably try to prevent that from happening anyway" Rex said as he reached down and found her vagina, essentially located on the same spot as where his balls were.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not on any form of birth control but I know how to prevent pregnancy" she said, smiling at him and kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Pulling out doesn't work, according to Kix" he said</p><p>"No... I meant butt stuff" she said.</p><p>"Yeah, if you think you’d enjoy that" he said.</p><p>"I do. The fresher is over there. Come back when you're prepared, I'll grab the lube."</p><p>Rex blinked slowly. This wasn't what he wasn't expecting. He had expected to be the one to top here. But he was curious now. He nodded and went into the fresher to prepare himself.</p>
<hr/><p>When he was done he didn’t bother to put his pants back on. He got out and saw she had already undressed herself as well and was lying on her side on her bed, patting the mattress beside her. There was a bottle of lube next to the bed.</p><p>He laid down beside her, facing her. "So uhm... Have you done this before?"</p><p>"No, I haven't" she said "So you'll have to teach me"</p><p>"I uhm... actually never did this either" he admitted.</p><p>"Oh, okay. So I can still take your actual virginity when I get on birth control" she said, as she grabbed his dick and started stroking him.</p><p>"This doesn't count?" he asked as she gently rubbed his frenulum.</p><p>"In Togruta culture, it doesn't. Since there's no risk of pregnancy" she said.</p><p>"Alright." He said, as he reached out and stroked her back "I still think it counts"</p><p>"That's fair" she said "it's technically a loophole anyway"</p><p>He just put his hand behind the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She pushed her hips into his, and grabbed both of their members into her hand, jerking both of them off slowly.</p><p>"Do you want me to finger you?" Rex offered</p><p>She nodded against his face, and he slipped his finger inside of her. </p><p>"Yes..." she moaned. Rex took this as encouragement and flipped her over on her back, his finger still inside of her and kissed her neck. He moved lower while he kept fingering.</p><p>'What are you doing?" she asked</p><p>"Going down on you" he said a he reached her breasts. He gave both of them a few good licks before going even lower, kissing her stomach. </p><p>“Alright” she said softly</p><p>Then, he reached her clit. He slipped it into his mouth and gave her an experimental suck. She moaned and he felt her walls contract around his fingers. He gave her another lick, from her vagina to the tip, and then he sucked her off again. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down. Her member slid down his throat and he almost choked on it, but he held it together. He swallowed around her and she bucked into his face. </p><p>Then, she pulled him off.</p><p>"Your turn" She said as she force them to sit upright and immediately ducked down and went straight for his dick. </p><p>"Don't you wanna cum?" he asked as she gave him a long lick along his whole length. </p><p>"You want me to take you, right?" she said before taking him into her mouth. </p><p>"Yes," he begged, surprising  even himself with how much he wanted her to do that "I want you to take me now"</p><p>"Now?" she asked as she let go of his dick for a second.</p><p>"Yes" he said</p><p>"Alright, on your knees then" she ordered</p><p>"Yes sir" he said as he got on his knees in front of her. </p><p>He saw her take the lube and then he felt the coldness on his hole. He sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll warm up while I prepare you" she said, before pressing a kiss to his lower back</p><p>"Alright. I trust you" Rex said.</p><p>He felt her finger at the opening.</p><p>"Are you ready?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah" he said and she slipped her finger in, letting him adjust to having something in there. She slowly moved her finger in and out.</p><p>"Just give it to me 'Soka" he begged.</p><p>The finger disappeared and it was replaced by her pointy head at his opening. Rex started thrusting himself back into her. </p><p>"You really want this, don't you?" she teased. He just nodded. She grabbed his hips and just thrust herself into him fully. </p><p>He moaned in appreciation. She started slowly rolling her hips into him and reached around to grab his dick.</p><p>She forced him down a little, and he just fell flat. She just followed him down and ground herself into him. He moaned in appreciation as her clit was now all the way inside of him and her hand was squeezing his dick.</p><p>"'Soka, please. Just jerk me off so I can come" he begged.</p><p>"Not yet," she said. "I'm coming first."</p><p>"Yes sir" he agreed, while she upped the tempo and fucked him as hard as she could.</p><p>“Yes, Soka! Harder!” he screamed as the feeling of getting pounded almost became too much</p><p>He felt her twitch inside of her, and he wondered if she was filling him up with something. He did feel something swell up inside of him.</p><p>"Did you... What happened?" he asked between laboured breaths</p><p>"I came," she said "And then I knotted inside of you."</p><p>Her other hand came up around his neck and pulled him back onto his knees. She was still inside of him, and he was slowly lowered by her until he essentially sat on her lap.</p><p>She started stroking him and kissed the back of his shoulder. Rex was tired, but she worked his dick so nicely that he could still feel the pressure building in his lower stomach.</p><p>"I want you to cum all over yourself. I wanna see you have some some white markings of your own"</p><p>He panted. "Can I add them to yours next time?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes. Next time I'll be on birth control too. Then you can take me" she said</p><p>Imaging that was enough to send him over the edge, causing him to shoot thick ropes of cum all over his own abdomen. </p><p>"Good job" she praised as she slipped herself out of him and laid him down next to her as she laid down, looking at his painted stomach</p><p>He still felt really wet, so he assume she had released some kind of fluid as well. Or maybe it was just lube, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. She curled up to his side and he pulled her close.</p><p>"I love you" he told her, still high on post-orgasm bliss.</p><p>"I love you too" she said before he drifted off</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I might be able to be talked into writing the sequel I hinted at if people want it</p><p>P.S. that thing about the dog-like species is a real thing. I was talkling about Hyenas. The more you know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>